particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Roslyn Winship
Roslyn Winship is a Luthori politician who served as Imperial Chancellor of the Holy Luthori Empire from 3942 to 3950, as Leader of the Progressive Conservative Party from 3940 to 3950, and Member of the Imperial Diet from 3930 to 3950. Winship also served as the Minister of Health and Social Services under the Buckley Ministry and the Patterson Ministry from 3935 to 3940 and Party Whip from 3939 to 3940. Early Life Roslyn Winship was born in West Chatham, a suburb east of New Salem, Orange. Her father was a pediatrician and her mother was a teacher at the local primary school. Winship's parents were devout members of the Luthori Church and she attended church on a weekly basis for many years. Education and Career Roslyn Winship attended the University of Fort William and studied medicine. After completing her studies in internal medicine, she began her residency at New Salem General Hospital. Early Political Career Winship was exposed to politics at an early age as her father served as a LNUP member of the Orange Assembly as a member for two terms before losing reelection. She was also President of the University of Fort William National Union Association. Orange Assembly candidacy Winship ran unsuccessfully as a PCP candidate for the Orange Assembly in 3926, though she caught the eye of Leader Peter Buckley for receiving the greatest percentage of the vote in the duchy. Member of the Diet, 3930-3940 Winship was elected to the Imperial Diet from Orange in 3930 and served as a member of the Health and Social Services Committee. She worked as an assistant whip for Howard Gardener. Buckley, Patterson ministries Following Peter Buckley's election as Imperial Chancellor in 3935, Winship was appointed Minister of Health and Social Services. She remained as Health and Social Services Minister under Robert Patterson until a new cabinet was formed in 3940. Whip Howard Gardener, then Whip of the PCP, resigned in 3939 after the disastrous election results of 3938. Roslyn Winship faced only token opposition and easily won election as Whip, further cementing her position as the heir apparent of the party leadership. Progressive Conservative Party Leadership Due to a minor dispute between LNUP Leader Robert Patterson and PCP Leader Peter Buckley over the formation of a new cabinet in 3940, the PCP was sacked from the coalition government in a cabinet shuffle. Buckley resigned after serving as Leader for 15 years, thus allowing Roslyn Winship to run for the leadership after serving less than a year as Whip. Because most of the party's centrist members had been wiped out following the previous snap election, Winship was unanimously elected Leader. Imperial Chancellor Following the landslide election of 3942 which occurred after the LNUP disbanded, His Majesty Gustavus IV invited Roslyn Winship to form a government. The coalition government consisted of the PCP, the LDMP, the LA, and the CPL. Alorian Crisis After fierce political debate between the center-right government in Aloria and far-left radical members of the Left Civil Militia over the direction of the country, militant insurgents launched revolutionary offenses to take over the country through force. Imperial Chancellor Roslyn Winship had offered assistance to the government a few months prior and had already sent 1,200 Luthori troops to aid the government forces in defending the capital of Aloria and other major cities. The attempt by the Left Civil Militia proved unsuccessful. After sending an additional 4,800 troops, the Left Civil Militia announced they would enter negotiations. A transition of troop withdrawals was announced and Roslyn Winship proclaimed on the floor of the Imperial Diet that the "mission was accomplished." Resignation Following the 3949 General Election, Roslyn Winship was invited by Emperor Gustavus IV to form a government. Winship subsequently proposed the Third Winship Ministry proposal to the Imperial Diet for approval, but was quickly met with opposition. Jackson Kitchener, Leader of the Conservative Party of Aloria, spoke against the measure, angered at the fact that the CPL has been allotted only cabinet position. In fact, Winship had attempted to form a broad, center-right government, and therefore had to provide seats for the Luthori People's Party and the Luthori Democratic Coalition Party. Following Kitchener's speech, opposition grew rapidly. Despite being relatively popular throughout the country, polls began showing a plurality of voters supported a change in government. In March 3950, a separate cabinet proposal proposed by Kitchener passed the Imperial Diet, thus ending the approximately 8-year long premiership of Roslyn Winship. Following the PCP's transition into the opposition, Roslyn Winship announced her resignation in a speech to the Imperial Diet and officially resigned the Leadership and from the Imperial Diet. She was succeeded as Leader by Thomas Buckley. Category:Luthorian people